25:00
by 1211dooty
Summary: Sehun member termuda yang bebas berandai-andai di umur 21 tahunnya 21 tahunnya


Title : 25:00

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : Absurd

Cast : Oh Sehun

Disclaimer : oh my imagination is Beast

Story Beginning

.

.

Oh Sehun

.

.

Remaja berumur 21 tahun yang memiliki khayalan yang terlalu tinggi. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya setinggi langit ke 7.

.

Ok,

.

Itu -sangat- tinggi

.

.

Waktu di belahan dunia manapun sudah memutuskan jika waktu hanya sebatas 24:00 atau 00:00. Dan pencetus waktu itu sama sekali tidak pernah berminat untuk merubahnya.

.

.

Tapi terkecuali untuk Oh Sehun

.

.

Bukan karena pinguin yang suka berenang atau katak yang hidup di dua dunia -lain-, tapi karena Oh Sehun membuat waktunya sendiri.

.

.

Yah,

.

.

Pukul 25:00

.

.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan member termuda boyband yang bernaung di SM Entertainment itu ?

.

.

.

"Hyung, ini masih pukul 24:00, jangan tidur dulu. Ayo temani aku menunggu pukul 25:00", kata Sehun polos sambil berguling-guling ala Sirro anjing Sinchan di atas sofa di dorm mereka.

.

.

.

Suho menatap bingung pada member termudanya itu. Pukul 25:00, itu pukul belahan dunia mana?pikir Suho

.

.

"Pukul 25:00 ? Itu pukul berapa , Sehun?", tanya Suho linglung sambil berkedip sebanyak 20 kali per menit.

.

.

.

-kenapa semua member suka sekali berkedip sebanyak itu tiap menit ?-

.

.

.

"Oh, itu pukul dimana aku akan menjadi remaja dewasa yang tidak suka Bubble Tea lagi. Ahh , itu sangat ku tunggu-tunggu",kata Sehun berandai -andai sambil menatap teve 70 inch di depannya .

.

.

.

Kalau di ibaratkan manga, pasti di kepala Sehun sekarang ada beribu bintang kejora dan jembatan pelangi yang di loncati beratus-ratus unicor.

.

.

Oh, Lay

.

.

.

Apa kau beralih professi ?

.

.

.

Suho sukses ternganga lebar dan menjatuhkan dagunya sampai ke lantai dasar dorm mereka.

.

.

Hi

.

.

.

Suho, jangan marah. Ingat Sehun member termuda, dia masih bebas berandai-andai.

.

.

.

Yah,

.

.

.

Sehun masih bebas berandai-andai di usia 21 tahunnya

.

.

21 tahun

.

.

"Baiklah, dia membertermuda di EXO, dia bebas berandai-andai. Tapi haruskah mengkhayal di usianya yang beranjak 21 tahun? Anak tetanggaku saja berumur 10 tahun tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu?",batin Suho

"Jadi Hyung, kau ingin menemanimu?",tanya Sehun pada akhirnya setelah dirinya merasa tidak ada sahutan dari empunya -Suho-.

Suho menelisik seluruh sudut dorm sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan ajakannya yang menunggu pukul 25:00.

Sampai pada akhirnya mata Suho menatap suatu objek yang manarik. Senyuman licik tergambar di kedua sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Hi

.

.

.

Suho bukan angel

.

.

Dia tetaplah manusia biasa

.

.

Biasa

.

.

"Oh,Kris ge apa kau sedang sibuk?",tanya Suho

"Tidak, hanya sedang memakaikan ACE baju balet"

-sebenarnya apa jenis kelamin ACE?-

"Oh, apakah kau mau menemani Sehun menunggu pukul 25:00 malam ini?",tawar Suho.

.

.

Sebenarnya Suho juga bingung, pukul 25:00 itu malam atau pagi?

.

.

"Baiklah, sepertinya manarik. Ayo ACE kau libur latihan balet saja hari ini. Kau temani Kris appa dan Sehun hyung menunggu pukul 25:00",kata Kris riang lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berguling-guling ala Sirro di atas sofa.

.

.

.

-ballet ? Hyung ? Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan ACE itu berkelamin apa?"

.

.

.

Suho menghela nafas lega setelah melihat Kris yang berjalan ringan menuju Sehun tanpa bertanya pukul 25:00 itu sebenarnya apa.

"Sekiranya mereka sama. Sama-sama gilanya",gumam Suho lalu berjalan menuju kamar untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisilain dorm EXO

Lebih tepatnya di ruang tamu dengan sofa putih besar dan teve 70 inch milik mereka.

Kris dan Sehun sedang menatap sesuatu di depan mereka dengan cermat.

.

.

Tidak

.

.

Mereka tidak melihat teve 70 inch

.

.

Tapi melihat sesuatu yang ada di atas teve 70 inch itu

.

.

"Sehun, kurang 1 menit lagi", kata Kris

"Ne ge, ayo kita semangat kurang 1 menit lagi "

.

.

.

.

*hening*

.

.

.

*beberapa detik kemudian*

.

.

Detik ke - 57

.

Detik ke - 58

.

Detik ke - 59

.

Detik ke - 60

.

.

.

.

TENG TONG

.

.

TENG TONG

.

.

Pukul 01:00 a.m

.

.

.

*krik..krik..krik..*

.

.

.

"Hun, kenapa pukul 01:00 ?", tanya Kris

"Entahlah ge, harusnyakan setelah pukul 24:00 itu pukil 25:00 dan aku akan menjadi remaja dewasa yang tidak suka lagi meminum bubble tea ",jawab Sehun dengan wajah kecewanya.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Kris, dia menatap jam digital berbentuk persegi panjang di atas teve 70 inch mereka dengan tatapan curiga.

.

.

.

"ACE, kita di tipu",bisik Kris

.

.

Tamat


End file.
